


Club Presidents

by arrafrost



Series: Mile High Club [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because one of my tumblr followers wanted a sequel to the spideypool mile high club sex where Wade gives Peter a blowjob under the blanket in first class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Presidents

Peter wasn't sure how the armrest wasn't ripping off but it was a good thing it hadn't. He certainly didn't want to add damages to an aircraft to the inevitably public indecency the court was going to nail him with. Even though it wasn't his fault, it was clearly Wade's fault, but there was no way the court was going to take Peter's excuse of “it's his fault he has such a dirty mouth, I wouldn't have had mile high sex if he hadn't spent all of fifteen minutes convincing me.” Or the wonderful, “he's the one that threw the blanket over himself and went down on my cock, clearly I can't be blamed for that.”

But  _no_  the court system were asshats and believed that fornication in public places was the fault of both parties. Silly laws...

“Jesus fuck...” Peter groaned, biting his already bruised lower lip as he tried to keep as still in his seat as possible. It was bad enough trying to make it look as though Wade was sleeping on his lap underneath the blanket because he was behaving like a needy child, moving his hips against his supposedly resting face wasn't going to help the matter. Considering the stewardess, rightfully suspicious of them, was walking up and down the isle with a weary eye on them.

“Are you experiencing any flight related illness?” The stewardess asked, pinpointing on Peter's lack of breath and the hushed groans. Her critical eye would have done terrible things to his erection had Wade's tongue not done that delightfully bone chilling motion that curled his toes every single time. Some days he could barely comprehend how talented Wade's mouth was and how lucky he was that those lips were wrapped around him at all... even if the timing and placement was less than satisfactory.

“Just um... a little... stomach ache... it'll pass I took some aahh- Gravol.” Was his forced answer with gritted teeth as he gripped Wade's head through the blanket where his hand was seemingly resting gently.

“Let me know if you need anything.” The coy smirk tugging at her lips as she walked back down the isle to the seats further at the back.

“Will do!” Peter called after her with fake gratitude before he let his head fall back against the headrest and letting his hips thrust up into Wade's mouth minutely at the temporary bit of privacy.

Of course, Wade took this opportunity to let his cock fall from his lips and whisper up at him from under the blanket, “You know, I think she's really enjoying this voyeurism kink. We should be charging her if you ask me.”

“I didn't,” Peter pushed down on the back of Wade's head but it didn't serve to put him where he should be, considering the lack of time and the public around them.

“She could even join for an extra fifty bucks. We could tell everyone to high tail it out of first class, pull the curtain closed and-”

“Wade, either get the hell off my lap or put your lips to better use because I'm ahh shit goddamn!” His moan nearly escaping before he could bite down on his fist to muffle it as Wade took Peter deep into his throat in one motion. The surprise and pleasure drew Peter over the edge and he was coming down Wade's throat, trembling in his seat as he tried to keep his voice down.

Wade swallowed every drop, sucking longer than necessary on his sensitive cock to milk him through his orgasm so long that Peter practically had to pry Wade off of him. He sighed, sinking back into his seat as his pants were done back up and Wade emerged from beneath the blanket, licking his lips with a mischievous grin.

“Fuck that was hot.” His breath was husk against Peter's neck, lips sucking on his throat before capturing Peter's in a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on the merc's tongue when he sucked it into his mouth, teeth dragging lightly across it as Wade pulled it back.

Peter could have kept going, switching between upper and lower lip, using teeth and tongue or simply lips, but he could hear the stewardess' footsteps coming back up the isle. She had made that a fast trip as it appeared and he had to use actual physical force to push Wade off of him. Gripping his shoulder and shoving him back into his seat so that he was upright and as presentable as someone who had just given head could look.

“Have a good nap, sir?” She asked with a smile when she stopped next to their seats, the coy smile back on his lips at the sight of Wade's quick breaths and bruised lips.

“The best dreams I've had, even if they didn't involve a pool full of pancakes and strippers feeding me Mexican food.” Wade grinned, having absolutely no shame when it came to these – or any other – situations. Unlike Peter who could feel the blush creeping up his neck the longer the stewardess' eyes were on them.

“Very good, sir.” She nodded, continuing back down the isle and this time Peter hoped that she wouldn't return for a while.

Wade waved her off as he snuggled back into Peter's arms, resting his head on his chest. “So where else in this aircraft do you think we can desecrate because I'm enjoying this kink.”

“No, Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes and although he wouldn't admit it... he was getting quite the enjoyment out of this as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
